Come Back For Me
by LuckNeko
Summary: "Sophie Bennett encontra-se em devaneios sobre seu relacionamento com o espirito do inverno." One-Shot. Songfic.


**Esta é minha primeira fanfic, portanto, peço paciência e gentileza caso haja muito erro.**

 **Pretendo postar uma sequela, e dependendo do retorno, talvez me anime e faça o quanto antes.**

 **Bem, aproveitem a leitura ... bjs doces!**

* * *

 **Volte para mim**

 _Os personagens apresentados aqui são propriedade da dreamworks, o trama se desenvolveu a partir da música Come Back For Me de Jaymes Young._

* * *

No escuro de seu quarto, embolada nos próprios braços, Sophie Bennett teimava em adormecer, pois tinha doces memorias que traspassavam sua mente ociosa. Memorias que realmente desejava esquecer, se assim amenizasse a dor que transbordava de seu peito, em lagrimas salgadas que percorriam suas bochechas vermelhas.

Olhava de relance uma janela entreaberta, por onde o frio do inverno adentrava, duro e cruel. Temia seu retorno, sua volta a quebraria.

 _Não venha ..._

 _Preciso te esquecer._

 _Mas, sinta tanta sua falta._

 _De seu doce amor gelado._

E rompeu em tristeza.

Sufocou um gemido de agonia, tremulando pelos gritos silenciosos. Todo seu corpo estava quente como uma brasa, mesmo coberto por um espesso cobertor. Não conseguia respirar, pois ocupava-se sufocando os soluços que insistiam em escapar-lhe dois lábios. Não conseguia dormir. Quando o fazia, sonhava. Não o queria em seus sonhos.

Este era o seu martírio, não queria dormir, mas também não queria permanecer acordada.

 _Prefiro esquecer._

Mas o tinha impresso em sua memória, e por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia, as memorias pareciam vividas e com vontade própria. Sem seu consentimento, imagens se projetavam como flash e percorriam até o mais profundo de sua consciência, rasgando-a, e abrindo feriados que acreditava que nunca veriam a sarar.

Lembrava-se de seus cálidos beijos, seus sorrisos, de seus toques carinhosos.

 _Mais um beijo_

Mordeu os lábios para parar com o formigamento persistente.

 _E poderia tirar minha vida._

E como resposta aos seus clamores, ou para o seu tormento, ouviu o familiar e sutil vento gelado adentrar seu quarto.

 _Oh, o que quer que faça._

 _Não volte para mim._

 _Eu imploro._

 _Não venha._

E afundou-se debaixo do cobertor, cobrindo-se da cabeça aos pés.

 _Terei uma overdose por apenas um toque, então._

 _Não volte._

E em resposta a suas petições, os passos outrora reconfortantes sobre o piso, ecoaram por todo cômodo. Sentia a pulsação de seu coração em seu peito, e a respiração descompassada.

 _Preciso esquecer._

 _Não quero mais acreditar._

_Sophie? - sua voz penetrou em seu tímpano, transtornando-a mais do que devia.

_Vá embora! - gritou entre dentes.

_Eu-eu ... não posso. - disse num sussurro tão baixo que a fez acreditar que havia ouvido errado.

_Por favor, fale comigo! - pediu, audível, apoiado a mão sobre o cobertor. _Quente._

_Deixe-me! Não tenho nada para conversar, Jack. - segurou o cobertor sobre o rosto, firme o suficiente para esbranquiçar as juntas das mãos.

E por que pareceu um milênio, o silencio reinou.

Mas antes que Sophie pudesse fazer o que fosse, crente de que estava novamente sozinha, suas cobertas foram bruscamente arrancadas de si.

Por um breve momento sentiu-se irada. Perturbada por sua ousadia. Tinha todo um discurso feito para quando chegasse nesse mesmo momento. Mas quando encontrou sua figura esguia ao pé da cama, sentiu-se paralisada. As palavras morreram em sua garganta.

Sentou-se no colchão, vagarosamente, como se fosse afugenta-lo caso fizesse um movimento brusco.

Ali estava ele, o motivo de suas insônias, aquele quem tanto amava, mas não podia, era errado. Se esticasse a mão poderia toca-lo.

 _Não é real._

 _Eu preferiria esquecer._

E permaneceu onde estava, com os olhos semicerrados, encarando as próprias mãos. Sentia as lagrimas voltarem, correrem por seu rosto.

_Sophie! - chamou em plenos pulmões. Ela não respondeu.

Puxou-a pelos ombros. Sentia seu calor exalar de seus poros. _Tão quente._

 _Eu mal posso respirar._

Seu olhar era perdido, nublado por lagrimas salgadas. Quando encontrou seu olhar, sorrio, nostálgica, como se olhasse para uma ilusão.

 _Oh, você está de volta nos meus sonhos._

Ignorando seu calor sufocante, envolveu-a em seus braços, apertando-a contra seu peito frio.

_Não, eu estou aqui! Estou aqui, olhe para mim! - sussurrou em seu ouvido, baixo, mas transtornado.

Estava com o corpo tão quente que sua proximidade com o frio uma fazia ter tremores.

 _Doce ilusão._

 _Fique por mais tempo._

Aconchegou-se em seus braços, queria-o, mesmo se tratando de mais um de seus devaneios.

_Jack ... eu te amo! - sussurrou em um fio de voz.

 _Diga-me, este amor está vivo?_

 _Diga-me agora ou me liberte._

_Eu também te amo, Soph! Sempre o farei! Sempre. - continuo-a a balbuciar palavras de afeto, que ela fez questão de guardar na memória.

Abraçou-o mais forte contra si, como para senti-lo. Queria comprovar que não se tratava mais de um de seus sonhos. Caso fosse, ele já teria desvanecido no ar. Nunca chegará a declarar seu amor.

 _Oh, o que quer que faça._

 _Volte para mim._

E uma onda de familiaridade e nostalgia correu-lhe pelo corpo quando o sentiu-o em seus lábios. Tinha seus doces lábios gelados contra os seus lábios abrasados. Estava tão quente.

E diferentemente da música que ouvira na noite anterior. Ela o tinha de volta. Seu amor gelado pertencia somente a ela, e a mais ninguém.

 _Há uma fogueira dentro do meu peito._

 _Você me deixa ardendo em brasa._

* * *

 **Obrigada por ler!**

 **Estou ansiosamente a espera de review. Até uma próxima; 3**

 **N / A: A letra da música não está em ordem, para que possa fazer sentido com uma narrativa. Em caso de dúvidas, mande-me um PM para que eu possa esclarece-la. A capa retirei do google, portanto desconheço seu autor. Todos os direitos reservados a ele**


End file.
